Conversations With UnDead People
by Sparklles
Summary: Xander gets a visit from The First, in the form of Jesse. Takes place during season seven's episode Conversations With Dead People.


**Summary: **Xander gets a visit from The First, in the form of Jesse. Takes place during season seven's episode Conversations With Dead People.

**Authors Note:**If you are reading In Love With A Memory (my other BTVS story) I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update. I WILL update but I have writers block on that. But it will be updated ASAP. I haven't abandoned it =)

Also just incase people don't remember, Jesse was Xander and Willows friend who got turned into a vampire in the first two episodes of the show!

* * *

"J-Jesse?" Xander stuttered out, staring at the person before him. He couldn't believe it. It looked like Jesse, the hair, the eyes, the nose, the mouth. Everything was identical, but it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. Was it?

"Xander." The man who looked like his friend stated, coming closer to him.

"This isn't real. You're dead. I killed you." Xander replied, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm standing here aren't I?" Jesse asked, extending his arms.

"How is this even possible?" Xander stared at Jesse in disbelief. "You're dead!" Jesse nodded.

"I am. You made sure of that." He replied. Xander took on a look of guilt.

"You were a vampire. I didn't have a choice." He told him. Jesse shrugged and sat down on Xander's couch.

"Hey, I'm over it!" Jesse smiled, waving a hand in the air. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Xander stared at Jesse, slightly freaked out, and extremely confused.

"This is really happening. You're really here right now?" Xander asked and Jesse nodded. "Why?" He asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Had some time on my hands." Jesse replied. Xander walked over and sat down on the couch, though on the other end away from Jesse. He was still a little wary of the situation. "Figured I could come back, reminisce and all that other nonsense people do when they don't see each other in a long time. So how's it going down here in good old Sunnyhell? What's changed since I...'left'" Jesse asked. Xander sighed, sitting back. What was he suppose to say to a ghost?

"Uh...Not much." He replied and Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Come on man it's been seven years, nothings changed? How's everybody? Willow? Cordelia?" Jesse asked and Xander shrugged.

"Well Willow's fine. I haven't seen Cordelia in a few years, last I heard though she had amnesia or something." He told him and Jesse nodded. "Oh yeah, Will's a lesbian." Xander threw in casually.

"Whoa!" Jesse stopped him. "Willow's a lesbian?" He asked and Xander nodded. "Well I can see why you say nothings changed." He said sarcastically.

"Well I guess I'm just used to it now." Xander said, sitting back and throwing his feet up onto the coffee table like Jesse's were. He was beginning to feel a little more comfortable talking to 'ghost Jesse'.

"And you?" Jesse stared at Xander expectantly.

"I'm straight." Xander replied back, slightly defensively. Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice to know but not what I meant." He told him. Xander nodded, embarrassed.

"Oh"

"Anything new happening with you?" Jesse clarified.

"Well I was engaged, it didn't turn out so well..." Xander said. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Well who would've thought, Xander Harris almost tied the knot." He joked. Xander shrugged. "So what's she like? What's her name?"

"Anya." Xander told him. "She's great. Beautiful, kinda blunt....Or very blunt I guess." Jesse nodded.

"What about that girl..." Jesse trailed off, secretly getting to the point of his visit.

"What girl?" Xander looked at Jesse confused.

"The girl who moved here before I died. You were hanging out with her weren't you?" Jesse asked.

"Oh Buffy!" Xander said, realizing who he was talking about. Jesse nodded.

"Buffy." He repeated her name, his tone of voice changing into a slightly harsher tone, though not completely noticeable. "How's it going with Buffy? You guys still friends?"

"Yeah, she's good." Jesse nodded.

"I'm sure she is, all happy and holier than thou I suppose?" Jesse asked, and Xander gave him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Well I'm just saying. I mean she thinks she's better then you." Jesse replied casually.

"No she doesn't." Xander defended, frowning.

"Oh, I just figured she did. I mean there's that whole super power thing. And then there's you..." He trailed off.

"What about me?" Xander asked.

"Well compared to her...It's just obvious that she'd think she's better then you, man." He told him, Xander stood up and began to pace.

"That's not true." Xander argued.

"Come on Xan! She can kill things!"

"So can I! I've helped her." Jesse nodded.

"Oh yeah, I guess you have. So it was her idea then?" Jesse asked, standing up to face Xander. Xander stopped pacing and turned towards him.

"What was?"

"You killed me." Jesse reminded him "She told you to didn't she?"

"No! You were a vampire Jesse, I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't even know about vampires until she came around." Jesse said, raising his voice.

"What does that have to do with anything? You were still a vampire, I still had to do it."

"If she never came around trying to replace me I wouldn't have been a vampire."

"What? She tried to save you. She never tried to replace you." Xander assured him. Jesse walked up close to Xander so their faces were only inches apart. He glared at him.

"Really? Then why was it so easy to forget about me the minute she arrived in town?" He asked harshly. Xander frowned.

"That's not true.." Xander whispered. Jesse scoffed. He took a few steps away from Xander.

"Yes it is Xander! The demons, the vampires, the minute your life and Willows changed for the worst! Me dieing! None of that was real before she came around. None of that was a threat when she wasn't here. We were fine, happy, safe. She's the reason I'm dead, she's the reason all your friends are super-freaks and you're just left feeling like some normal Joe. Because of Buffy! It all began with her!"

"Calm down Jesse, you're exaggerating. You need to-" Xander started, but Jesse cut him off.

"You can't trust her Xander! She's not one of the good guys!" He told him seriously. Xander shook his head.

"She's died to protect the world, to protect her sister, her friends. She is one of the good guys!" Xander told him but Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. She could have killed Dawn. She left the world without a slayer, the world would have gone to hell if Willow didn't revive her and she didn't give a damn about that when she jumped into that portal!" Xander raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" He asked, both suspiciously and confused.

"Know what?" Jesse asked innocently.

"About Buffy jumping into the portal, and about Dawn, and Willow reviving her? Before you were asking about her and Willow and Cordy like you didn't know what was going on, now you suddenly seem to know things..." Xander trailed off and Jesse smirked.

"You always were a little slow weren't you?" He asked mockingly.

"What happened to you?" Xander asked, upset. Jesse sighed. He walked back up to Xander so their faces were once again just inches apart, and started talking in a low, menacing tone.

"Buffy won't choose you, she'll leave you all, she'll lead innocent girls to die and she might as well just kill you too because she's not gonna care about what will happen to you." He told him and Xander took a step back away from him.

"Yeah and what exactly will happen to me?" He asked angrily. Jesse shrugged.

"Let's just say you won't _see_ it coming." He said giving him an evil smile.

"What?" Xander asked, not picking up on his emphasis. Jesse merely shrugged as he began to fade away. Xander squinted to try to see him better but by that time he had fully disappeared. Xander frowned. He wasn't so sure what had just happened. He knew it wasn't Jesse, Jesse had never acted like that. He looked around the room but no one was there.

–

The End!

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please review!


End file.
